kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Xiao Niao
Not to be confused with Xiao from ''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny.'' | Gender = Female | Eye color = Hazel | Fur color = Brown and white | Clothing = Pink and silver dress with red trimming, red sash | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Muchang Township (formerly) | Occupation = Servant girl to Duke Pingjun (formerly) | Family = Shengqi (father) | Abilities = Plays the | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Present Tense" | Voiced by = }} Xiao Niao is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is the daughter of escaped convict Shengqi, who was sent to prison for a mistake she made as a servant girl to Duke Pingjun. She appeared in the episode "Present Tense" where she was a guest taking part in the noodle shop's celebration of the Winter Festival. Biography Earlier years ]] While her father Shengqi was the bodyguard of Duke Pingjun, the duke of the town where they lived, Xiao Niao was a servant girl. During the Winter Festival, Xiao Niao and several of her fellow servant girls delivered a giant moon cake to the Duke. Unfortunately, Xiao Niao tripped over a raised part of the carpet and accidentally fell face first into the cake, destroying it and infuriating the Duke. He raised his paw to slap her, but her father intervened, at the same time unintentionally humiliating his master in the process. As a result, Shengqi was framed for assault and sent to Chorh-Gom Prison, leaving his daughter alone and distraught. In Legends of Awesomeness preparing together for the Winter Festival]] One year after the incarceration of her father, Xiao Niao attended the Winter Festival in the Valley of Peace. At Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, she was tasked with wrapping the gifts, along with Tigress. While Xiao Niao was excited at the prospect of taking part in the festivities, Tigress did not share her enthusiasm, as she disliked the holiday. As they continued working together, Xiao Niao's bubbly, cheerful personality and singing continued to irritate the more introverted Tigress. Eventually, she lost her temper and yelled at Xiao Niao, revealing why she hated the Winter Festival: she never had a family to enjoy the festival with, and as a result she considered it pointless. Hurt by Tigress's outburst, Xiao Niao revealed that she didn't have a family either (because her father was in prison). Before leaving to make dumplings for the festival, Xiao Niao questioned Tigress on her claim that she didn't have a family, indicating her Jade Palace friends, which left Tigress stunned and thoughtful. Later that evening, Xiao Niao sat sadly at a table with her broken in front of her, when she was approached by Tigress, who apologized. Tigress told her that she was right about her having a family after all, and gave her a brand new ruan as a festival gift. Xiao Niao happily accepted it, but felt despondent that her father couldn't be there to watch her play. It was at that moment that her father, who had escaped from prison to reunite with her, arrived at the noodle shop alongside Po. Xiao Niao was overjoyed to see her father, and was even more so after Constable Hu promised to have his sentence overturned after realizing that Shengqi was innocent. At the festival, surrounded by her friends and family, Xiao Niao began to play her ruan and sing, soon joined with the others at Tigress' insistence. Personality Xiao Niao is shown to be kindhearted, thoughtful, honest, perky, and overall cheerful, with a great love for the Winter Festival. Despite having no family to celebrate the festival with, she shows a lively holiday spirit, helping to prepare by wrapping presents and taking part in the music and singing. Though Tigress' grim attitude failed to damper her enthusiasm at first, she was effected when Tigress snapped about hating the holiday because she had no family, with Xiao Niao revealing that she also didn't have one, as her father had been unjustly put in prison. After Xiao Niao accepted Tigress' apology, she was reunited with her father, and was overjoyed. Abilities Xiao Niao seemed to have a knack for wrapping presents as well as origami. She can also cook, sing, and play the . Relationships Her father Xiao Niao dearly loves her father, and was heartbroken he was sent to jail just because he was trying to protect her, and she might've felt responsible because the mistake she made instigated the whole thing. She was happily reunited with her father, who came to the Winter Festival to celebrate it with her. Tigress Xiao Niao, full of holiday spirit, tried several times to get Tigress to join in on the fun and enjoy herself, unknowingly irritating her to the point where Tigress lashed out at her, stating she has no family to celebrate with. Xiao Niao corrected her by pointing out her master and friends, and that she should feel lucky to have them when she herself had lost her family unjustly. Tigress was deeply moved by this, and apologized to Xiao Niao by giving her a new instrument and singing with her. Trivia * Xiao Niao's name translated into English means "little bird" ( ). Gallery Images ShengqiConvicted.jpg|Xiao Niao watching her father being carried off to prison Winter Festival.PNG|Xiao Niao with her father and friends at the noodle shop's Winter Festival feast View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:Bovids